Shadows, Chibis, and Sugar
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: The gang has encountered chibis of themselves! What will happen to them as the chibis face dangers? Madness, that's what!
1. Meet the Chibis

Okay, I know that I said that The Demon Within would be my next project, but I've decided to write a chibi fan fiction! That's right, you heard me. A CHIBI fic! The gang, including Brian and Kairi, encounter chibis that look just like them, but there's more to them than meets the eye. Enjoy my very first chibi fic!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The morning sun began to rise over the tops of the buildings of Domino City. Unknowing to many, a few people would get a large surprise. Let's begin with Joey, shall we?

Joey Wheeler turned in his sleep, trying to block the sun from his view. The light crept up to his face, warming it with its brightness.

"Go away, stupid sun!" Joey muttered, rolling over too much, and he hit his head on the floor. "Ow…" Half asleep, he walked to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on his face. Looking into the mirror, he saw a child sitting on the couch, with hair just like his.

"Hewwo!" the child piped up, Joey nearly falling to the floor in a faint. "My name is Joey! Who are you?"

"Wait," Joey stopped the child, walking over to him. "I'm Joey. You can't be me, can you?"

"I don't know," the little boy shrugged, brushing a few streaks of hair out of his large, brown eyes. He wore a small denim jacket, a white shirt, and denim jeans. (Does this outfit look familiar?) "All I know is that I'm here, and names don't matter!" Joey fainted, hitting his head on the floor. The chibi Joey giggled at this.

-**Kairi Lumina's apartment**-

"I want a cookie!" a voice shouted in Kairi's ear. The girl opened her red eyes, and saw a smaller form of herself, but the child had blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a white t-shirt, and black jeans.

"I want a cookie!" the child screamed again as Kairi rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "Get me a cookie!"

"It's early in the morning, little one," Kairi whispered, picking up the chibi. "What's your name?"

"Kairi," the child replied quickly, squirming to get down. The teen Kairi was shocked at this. "Get me a cookie before I bite you!" Setting the child down, Kairi obeyed, getting a chocolate chip cookie from the jar in her kitchen.

"There," Kairi whispered, giving the cookie to the child. "Happy now?" The child nodded, and began to eat the cookie.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

"Hey, Pharaoh!" a small voice called in Yami's ear. "Wake up!" The pharaoh opened his indigo eyes, and saw a small child that look just like him, but wore ancient Egyptian clothing, including a small Millennium Puzzle. Another child joined them, but looked just like Yugi. This one wore a navy blue jacket, a black shirt, and navy blue pants. This one also had a small Puzzle around his neck.

"Yugi, were you messing with Ishizu's books again?" Yami called.

"No!" came a far off reply from his hikari. Yami sighed, and got out of his bed, rubbing his eyes. The chibi Yami and Yugi followed, giggling. Chibi Yugi found his counterpart, and raced up to Yugi, hugging his leg.

"This is weird," was all Yugi could say about the Chibi Yugi. Yami nodded in agreement.

-**Brian Burg's apartment**-

Brian, who was Guardian and protector of the Pharaoh, rubbed his eyes from sleepiness, and walked out into his living room. What he saw nearly made him scream. It was a smaller version of himself, wearing a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and navy blue pants.

"What in the-?" Brian muttered, seeing the child.

"Hi!" C. Brian greeted, waving. "Who are you? My name is Brian!" The teen Brian stared at the child, who was now crawling off the couch.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Brian inquired. "Also, my name is Brian, so how can you be me?"

"I don't know," C. Brian replied, shrugging. "Do you have anything to eat around here?" Brian sweatdropped, and sighed.

"This is going to be very weird," he muttered, walking into the kitchen.

It seems that most of the gang has a chibi! What will happen when they and their chibis meet face to face? Find out in chapter two, Sugar and Candy.

Review, please!


	2. Candy and Sugar

Hello there! The second chapter of Shadows, Chibis, and Sugar is now underway! What shall happen when the chibis meet with their teen selves? Read on, and find out! Also, Ryou, Bakura, and Kaiba have chibis as well.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

"I want an airplane!" C. Kairi whined, kicking Kairi up and down the street as the teen was window shopping. Kairi stopped, and faced the demanding child.

"Okay, _why_ do you demand so much?" Kairi nearly screamed at her toddler. "It's driving me nuts! If any of my friends see you do that, I'll be so embarrassed."

"Sorry," the child whispered, hugging Kairi's leg. The teen looked down at this, and nearly cried. This kind of reminded her of herself when she was young. Taking the child's hand once more, they continued on their way, browsing the shops.

On the other side of the street, two people made their way, both of them with white hair, and chocolate brown eyes. With them were two children, who looked just like them, but one of them looked more darker, and eviler.

"Why did you have to drag me here, Ryou?" Bakura asked his hikari, giving him a cold stare.

"I just wanted the children to have some fun, and not be cooped up with you," Ryou laughed, lightly punching his yami in the shoulder. Bakura growled, and looked down at the younger versions of him and Ryou. The young Ryou looked innocent, and happy, whereas C. Bakura wanted to send people to the Shadow Realm with the miniature Millennium Ring he wore around his neck. Bakura looked at this, and smiled kindly. The child saw this, and smiled back, but held up the Ring as well. Bakura jumped back, and continued on with his hikari.

-**Kaiba Corp.**-

"Good morning, Kaiba!" squealed a child, while the working CEO tried to ignore his chibi's cries. "What's this?" The child held up a Blue-Eyes White Dragon plush, and Kaiba snatched it away from the child.

"Get out," Kaiba growled. "I have no time for babies." This caused the little toddler to cry, and Kaiba called for Roland.

"Yes, Mister Kaiba?" Roland asked over the intercom connection.

"Get this child out of my office, and give him something to play with," Kaiba ordered, looking down at the younger version of himself. He was so innocent back then, but now, he had no time for anything, except a duel. Roland entered into the CEO's office, picked up C. Kaiba, and carried him away from Kaiba.

-**Main Street**-

"Yugi, are you sure we should take the children to watch you and I duel?" Yami asked, looking back at the chibis, who were staring at the many items in the different shops. "I believe that the monsters would scare them."

"Don't worry, Pharaoh," Yugi reassured. "I'm sure they won't mind a quick duel, and then we can meet up with the others." The pharaoh nodded, and ushered the children to a deserted alleyway. Their duel disks activated, and the children watched in interest.

-**At a nearby toy store**-

Brian Berg and his chibi made their way out, the teen Brian carrying two sacks in each of his hands. The chibi happily held a little plush of Gearfried the Iron Knight. He pressed the plush's belly.

"Squeak!" went the toy, and the child giggled happily.

"Why did I have to drag myself into this?" Brian muttered, slapping his forehead.

-**Near the others**-

"I love you, Kairi," C. Kairi whispered, hugging her counterpart's leg. Kairi looked down at the loving child, and smiled. She didn't notice where she was going, and bumped into Ryou, Bakura and their chibis.

"What in the-?" Kairi stared, and nearly fainted. Two other people came up behind them, a man and a child. Both of them had blonde hair, and the child wore a denim jacket, a white shirt, and jeans.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked, helping Kairi up from the cement. "Sorry, but Bakura didn't watch where he was going!"

"Me?" Bakura asked, a shocked expression on his face. "It was you who didn't know where you were going!" The hikari and yami argued, attracting attention from two figures that were coming out a alley. Along with them, two toddlers tagged along with them. One more person came up to the argument. It was a man with brown hair, and blue-green eyes, carrying two sacks. The argument continued, until Kairi whistled to get their attention.

"Alright!" she yelled, startling the chibis around them. "Let's calm down here, so that we don't scare the children." Everyone looked around, and saw the younger versions of everyone around them.

"Okay, this is a little weird," Joey remarked. "Why does everyone have a toddler?"

"That's what I was wondering this morning," Brian replied. "Come on. You guys can come to my place, and we can figure this out."

"Thanks, Brian," Kairi thanked, patting his back. Her chibi was still embraced around her leg. Everyone looked at this, and began to laugh. Kairi gently pushed the child away, and C. Kairi began to whine.

"Aw…" Joey cooed, and then glared at Kairi. "You made her cry!"

"No, I didn't!" Kairi replied, quickly picking up her chibi.

"I want candy!" C. Kairi demanded, causing everyone to fall anime style.

"Me too!" the other chibis chimed in.

"Oh, man," Kairi groaned, still lying on the ground.

What will happen now that Brian has come up with a plan to help everyone out? Find out in chapter three, A Miniature Band.

Review please!


	3. A Miniature Band

The third chapter of Shadows, Chibis, and Sugar is now underway! Let's have a small recap from the last chapter, shall we?

_"I want candy!" C. Kairi demanded, causing the others to fall anime style._

_"Me too!" the other chibis chimed in._

_"Oh, man," Kairi groaned, still lying on the ground._

What shall happen as Brian takes the gang and the chibis to his apartment? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and idea. Thank you.

"Why did we have to get them candy?" Brian muttered, handing each of the chibis a candy cane.

"Because," Kairi explained. "If my chibi doesn't get what she wants, she cries. Then, the other chibis will follow suit, ending up in a flood of tears. We don't want that to happen, do we?"

"No," Brian quickly replied, shaking his head. "Let's get back to my place." Suddenly, the chibis stopped abruptly, causing the teens to turn around on the sidewalk.

"Is something wrong, C. Yugi?" Yami asked Yugi's chibi. All their little eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Oh, crap," Kairi muttered. "They have a sugar rush! Take cover!" Indeed, the chibis had eaten the candy canes whole, and they all began bouncing around, and off the walls.

"Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!" C. Kairi cheered, nearly hitting her counterpart's head.

"I like ramen!" C. Brian yelled, cheering as all the chibi's counterparts grabbed them from damaging anything else.

"Let's get out of here!" Joey screamed, and together, chibis and all, they raced towards Brian's apartment near the Kame Turtle Game Shop.

"Now, we all have chibis, right?" Brian began, sitting himself down on his couch. The others nodded, letting the little tykes roam around. "How did they get here?"

"I'm not sure," Joey replied, tilting his head. "I found mine this morning."

"As did I and Yugi," Yami pointed out. The rest nodded in agreement.

"So, we don't know where they came from?" Brian asked, the others shaking their heads. "That's fine. They may stay with us for a while, but until then, we have to find out where they came from, and how they got here." Suddenly, the sound of a radio station got their attention.

"Now, here's the song, 'Chop Suey!' by System of a Down!" the radio announcer said, Chibis Yugi, Yami, Brian, Joey, and Kairi in front of the instruments for the band Dueling Death Roses, but they were smaller. When the music for the song Chop Suey began to play, so did they. They sang along with the radio, and when it ended, the teens just stared.

"Dang," Kairi whispered in awe. "I didn't know they had the band spirit in them." The others just stood there, jaws dropped.

So, the chibis can play in a band, but what will happen as the day progresses? Find out in chapter four, The Winged Chibi.

Review please!


	4. The Winged Chibi

The fourth chapter of Shadows, Chibis, and Sugar is now underway! I'm not feeling too well, so if this chapter isn't too good, don't get mad at me. Now, in this chapter, it has a familiar and annoying person with a chibi! Who is it? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Cookie!" C. Kairi cheered, holding up a chocolate chip cookie over at Kairi's apartment. Kairi sighed, and smiled at the small toddler. It kind of reminded of herself when she was younger, all cute, but demanding. The teen looked at her silver painted nails, and C. Kairi walked up to her, clutching an envelope.

"What do you have there, Kairma?" the teen asked, calling her chibi by her five thousand year old spirit.

"Invitation!" C. Kairi yelled, handing the envelope to Kairi. There wasn't anything written on it.

"Okay, this is weird," she muttered. "Better call the rest of the gang to see if they got the exact same thing." She picked up her wireless phone, and began calling.

-**Brian's apartment**-

"So, everyone got these strange invites, right?" Brian asked the gang, along with the chibis. All of them nodded, and Brian continued. "Let's take a look, and see if we can figure out who sent this." Kairi opened hers, and the others followed suit. Inside in the envelopes were a few Duel Monster cards, each with pictures. On one had all the chibis on it, whereas the rest had pictures of an island, a castle, and a plane.

"It says that we should travel to Duelist Kingdom by plane," Kairi explained. "We should bring our chibis, and go to the castle that's there."

"Hang on," Yami interrupted. "Isn't that where Pegasus kept your grandfather's soul the last time we were there, Yugi?" Yugi nodded sadly, remembering the creepy man, Maxamillion Pegasus. He took his grandfather's soul away with the Millennium Eye.

"Well, should we go, guys?" Brian asked, Joey leaping back to the other wall.

"No way!" he yelled. "He might take our souls away with that Eye of his!"

"Relax, Joseph," Bakura replied, calling Joey by his real name. "I took Pegasus's Millennium Eye after the Shadow Game he had with the Pharaoh." Yami was startled at this, and sighed.

"I guess we have no choice," he whispered, nodding. "We should go." Still, Joey was afraid that Pegasus would have a chibi that would have the Item.

-**The Domino Airport**-

"You guys ready?" Kairi asked, holding C. Kairi's hand and gripping her white duffle bag. The others nodded, and they proceeded through the gate, and towards their private plane.

"Nice!" Joey stared in awe when they entered. "Can you believe that Pegasus is providing us star treatment again?" Yami nodded, and sat himself, Yugi, and their chibis on seats next to Joey and Ryou. Brian, Kairi, and Bakura sat together along with their chibis. As the plane lifted off the runway, Kairi stared out the window, as did her chibi.

"Doesn't that cloud look like the Dark Magician Girl?" the teen asked her chibi.

"Yes, it does!" the child replied, seeing the girl monster's shape in the bright, blue sky.

-**Duelist Kingdom**-

"Isn't this beautiful?" Kairi asked, admiring the scenery. "I've never been here."

"Believe me, this place is full of bad memories," Joey reminded her, walking around. "The castle is over there if we walk."

"We can carry our chibis, and just keep a steady pace," Yami whispered, picking up Atemu, his chibi. The others followed suit, and made their way towards the castle, the very castle that filled them with dread.

When they made their way up the steps, C. Kairi squirmed to get out her counterpart's grip.

"What's wrong, Kairma?" she asked.

"This place scares me!" the child cried, burying her face into the teen's shoulder.

"Do not worry," Kairi comforted. "I'll protect you." Suddenly, a very creepy, familiar, and annoying laugh rang out in the air.

"Welcome, all!" said what sounded like a gay voice. "I knew that you would come." In front of them was the very feminine Pegasus, and behind him was a smaller Pegasus, but this one has shorter hair, and he didn't have the Millennium Eye.

"So, why did you summon us here, Pegasus?" Brian asked, clenching his fist.

"Calm down, Brian-boy," C. Pegasus replied, stepping forward. "All shall be explained inside the castle."

"Hey, I don't talk like that!" Pegasus shouted to the child. "Such ignorance." The man crossed his arms, and motioned the group to go inside.

What shall happen as the chibis and the teens speak with Pegasus and the creepy chibi? Find out in chapter five, Sugar Coated Chaos.

Review please, and I apologize if this chapter isn't very good.


	5. Sugar Coated Chaos

The fifth chapter of Shadows, Chibis, and Sugar is now underway! The gang has encountered another chibi, C. Pegasus! Somewhat creepy, Pegasus and his chibi explain why they have summoned the gang to Duelist Kingdom. What shall happen? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and the idea. Thank you.

"Now then," Pegasus began, spreading his arms out to the group. "I bet you're wondering why you're here in the first place." The gang nodded, and Brian rolled his eyes at the gay creator of Duel Monsters.

"Yeah, we already asked you that," Kairi muttered, leaning into Brian's ear, and whispering something. He laughed silently, and the gay man continued.

"Now, don't look so sour," Pegasus went on in his feminine voice. "The reason I called you here is to find out where all these chibis came from. They must have originated somewhere."

"That's what we want to know as well," Yami pointed out, stroking his hair. "I'm not exactly sure where they came from, but they must have some purpose." Suddenly, a loud cry filled the air, coming from the playroom at the other end of the hall. Everyone stood up, and raced to the playroom, which was piled with toys and plush dolls.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, but noticed that no one was hurt. The y were all playing Duel Monsters with mini cards and small duel disks. C. Pegasus lost to Atemu, C. Yugi lost to C. Brian, and C. Joey lost to Kairma.

"We were just playing Duel Monsters," Kairma said sadly, noticing Kairi giving her a glare. "We didn't mean to scare anyone." Tears filled the chibi's eyes, and Kairi raced over to comfort her.

"Everything's fine, little one," Kairi comforted, wrapping her arms around Kairma. "We just thought that someone was hurt."

"I got a booboo!" C. Joey cried, holding up his index finger to Joey. It was bleeding from a cut that he received from one of his cards scratching him.

"Don't worry," Joey whispered, holding his chibi close. "Everything will be alright." Pegasus got a band-aid, and put it on C. Joey's finger.

"All better?" the creepy man asked, flashing a grin. This made all the chibis cry, and the teens glared at Pegasus. "What?" Punches were thrown at the man, and they snatched the chibis and left, laughing at the bruised man, who was curled up, bleeding slightly on his face.

"That really brought out the paleness in his face!" Kairi laughed, noticing the blood.

Sorry if it's bad. Forgive me. What will happen now that the gang is now on their way home to figure our where the chibis came from? Find out in chapter six, The Chibi Tablet.

Review please!


	6. The Chibi Tablet

The sixth chapter of Shadows, Chibis, and Sugar is now underway! The gang is now back in Domino, and they receive a call from the museum. What could this mean? Find out right now, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Well, we're finally away from that place," Joey sighed, cuddling his chibi, Joseph. "At least now we can try to find out where the chibis came from."

"I guess you're right, Joey," Yami replied, running a hand through his hair. Bakura was trying to stop his chibi, Thief King Bakura from taking anyone's souls away with the small Millennium Ring.

"Your soul is mine!" the child cried, racing around Brian's apartment after Kairma.

"Get back here, you little ingrate!" Bakura yelled, but Thief King Bakura blew a raspberry at him. "That's it! You're having a time-out, mister!"

"No!" the toddler wailed, Bakura grabbing his arm, and placing him in a corner. "I'm sorry, Bakura." The evil yami's eyes softened, and he embraced the child.

"Just don't try to do that again," the yami whispered, stroking the chibi's hair. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Kairi answered it.

"Hello, Berg residence. Kairi speaking," she began, listening to the other person. "We'll be there right away, Ishizu. Bye!" She hung up, and turned to the others.

"Is something wrong, Kairi?" Brian asked, his blue-green eyes hidden beneath his brown hair.

"It was Ishizu," the girl responded. "She wants us to come down to the museum right away, and we have to bring our chibis." The others nodded, and they all got into Brian's black HUMMER, and they drove to the Domino Museum. The chibis had to sit on their counterpart's laps in order for everyone to fit.

"Why do you think Ishizu wants to see us?" Kairma asked Kairi, who shrugged at the question. They arrived at the white building, and they all raced inside. Ishizu was waiting for them at the entrance.

"I'm glad that you have arrived," the Egyptian whispered, bowing to the Pharaoh. "Now, if you would follow me into the Egyptian exhibit. I think you may be surprised at what you may see." They all walked into the exhibit, and saw a small tablet next to the Tablet of Lost Memories. It contained all of the chibis, even Joseph and Brian's chibi, Stafon.

"So, is this where they came from?" Joey asked, peering at the tablet. Kairma shook her head sadly.

"We've been hiding the truth from you, Joey," she replied in normal English. Everyone jumped back from the child, including Kairi. "We come from a world that is now shrouded in darkness, thanks to an evil man and his chibi. We fled, and came to you. You're our only hope for survival."

"What is this place called, Kairma?" Yami asked.

"It's called Chibi Land, a dimension that lies just beyond this tablet," the child replied, bowing her head.

"CHIBI LAND?" the others yelled, and Thief King Bakura stepped in.

"Yes, but in order to go there, we chibis have to recite the ancient chant," he whispered as the chibis made a circle around the group. Only one chibi translated the ancient text, Stafon.

"Great Chibi Tablet!" he recited while the others whispered in a strange language. "We beseech thee! Guide us through the portal to the world of chibis, and let us win this battle!" A bright light flashed, and the group disappeared from Domino Museum.

Where did the group land after the light? Find out in chapter seven, Chibi Land.

Review, please!


	7. Chibi Land

Hooray! The seventh chapter of Shadows, Chibis, and Sugar is now underway! Where did the group land after that bright light? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and the funny plot. Thank you.

"Where are we?" Joey asked, rubbing his head after the bright light had faded from their vision. Lying before them was a beautiful sight. It was a land of luscious plants, and small toddlers frolicking around happily. A dark violet cloud hung over the land as a few chibis had green circles on their foreheads. Kairma raced up to one of them. This one had black hair that was tied back with a green ribbon. He wore a dice earring, and his eyes glowed red as the circle embronzed on his forehead.

"Duke!" Kairma yelled at her friend, but he pushed her away. "What's wrong with you, and everyone else?"

"Darkness shall reign over this pathetic land, and the most powerful beast shall awaken!" the chibi Duke Devlin yelled, laughing evilly. Tears filled Kairma's eyes, and Kairi raced over to her, comforting her.

"There's something weird about this place," she whispered, and an evil laugh came behind the group.

"You're correct, Kairi," it laughed, two pairs of eyes appearing in the shadows. The y were both green and yellow, the green eye on the right side. "Now, no one can save this world. Not even you pathetic fools!" The voice made its appearance to reveal two people, a man and a chibi. They both had long mint green hair, and they wore a white uniform. They also had the strange circle on their foreheads.

"I told you that this was him!" Kairma whispered, pulling out a small sword. "Let everyone go this instant!"

"Why should we do that?" the evil chibi inquired, circling them. "Can't you see that gathering souls will awaken the Great Beast, and destroy not only this world, but Earth as well? We are doing something that was to be done ten millennia ago!"

"Can it, Pale Face!" Brian yelled, attaching his Millennium Gauntlet on his left arm. "In case you didn't know, you're outnumbered."

"Oh, are we?" the man asked, and many evil chibis surrounded them. "Time to have some fun!" A large circle appeared on the ground, surrounded with strange letterings.

Who are the man and the chibi, and what force are they using to control the people of Chibi Land? Whoever guesses gets a prize! Next chapter, Controlled By Darkness.

Review please!


	8. Controlled by Darkness

Here it is after a wait! The eighth chapter of Shadows, Chibis, and Sugar has finally arrived! Kilnorc guessed the identity of the man and his chibi! It was Dartz and Chibi Dartz! Here you go! (gives out dolls of all the chibis) Hope you like! Anyway, what will happen now that Dartz and his chibi have control over Chibi Land? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Let everyone go this instant!" Yami yelled, glaring at Dartz. "You hear me, Dartz? You will pay for this!"

"You think you can order me around, Pharaoh?" Dartz asked sarcastically. "I have something planed for you and your pathetic chibi."

"Pathetic?" Atemu roared, leaping at the evil man, but a blue beam shot out of Dartz's hand, and knocked the chibi backward.

"Now, don't fret," C. Dartz whispered, a green light glowing from his necklace. "Both you and your counterpart will feel no pain whatsoever." He emitted a chuckle, and the light flew out of the necklace, right at both Yami and Atemu's foreheads. They screamed in agony, clasping their heads, as if a demon was possessing them.

"Don't fight against it, Pharaoh," Dartz reassured, smiling evilly. "Let the darkness consume your hearts, and let it flow through you." He laughed menacingly, and the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on Yami and his chibi's foreheads.

"My pharaoh!" Stafon, Brian's chibi shouted, his hand outstretched to the former king of Egypt. "Why did you do this, Dartz?"

"This land needed to be changed," C. Dartz replied, giving off a small shrug. "Besides, my evil counterpart and I like the new Chibi Land. Now, darkness shall reign in this land, and in Earth."

"Did I forget to mention," Dartz laughed. "That the chibis are connected to their counterparts, and nearly all of Earth is being controlled by the Orichalcos!"

"You make me sick, Dartz," Kairi spat, her eyes glowing red. Vampire fangs began to form in her mouth, and large demonic wings began to wrap around her body. "Now, feel the wrath of _my _dark side!" She flew up into the air, and flew down, her clawed hands reaching out to stab both of the evil villains in the heart. Instead, the same green light appeared on Kairi's forehead. She fell to the ground, clasping her head in agony.

"Yes, let the darkness from your vampire form consume you, Kairi," Dartz whispered, smiling.

"That's enough!" the others yelled, Stafon and Kairma holding up small replicas of their counterpart's swords.

"You will pay for what you did to Kairi and the pharaoh!" Kairma yelled, holding up her small cutlass. "You hear me? You will pay dearly."

Uh-oh. Kairma's angry. When she's angry…well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter, Good Versus Evil.

Review, please!


	9. Good vs Evil

Hello, great people of the fan fiction kingdom! The ninth chapter of Shadows, Chibis, and Sugar is now underway! Kairma has gotten angered after Dartz turned her onto the Orichalcos side, along with the Pharaoh and his chibi, Atemu. Who will win in this battle of good and evil, light and darkness? Read onward, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, plot, and my OC and the chibis. Thank you.

"Dartz," Kairma whispered threateningly, her eyes glowing from beneath her long blonde hair. "Dost thou have to be cruel to thee?" Dartz chuckled, and Kairma pulled out her cutlass.

"Why must we fight with swords?" C. Dartz mocked, pushing the chibi's sword down near her feet. "What we should be fighting with are Duel Monsters! Now, Pharaoh, summon a few Shadow Creatures, why don't you?" Yami just shook his head in retaliation.

"I can do things myself, you idiot," the pharaoh replied sternly, the Seal burning on his forehead. The vampire Kairi flew in the violet sky, smiling wickedly at the group.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Brian muttered, pulling out a shotgun. "We're not going down without a fight, right guys?" The others nodded in agreement, Joey's face filled with determination. Kairma faced her evil counterpart, who was descending to the ground in a swift motion.

"Let's duel!" the chibi shouted, but the vampire laughed evilly, almost like a shriek.

"You really are a fool to challenge me, you insolent girl," the vampire laughed, pulling her wings into her back. "Instead of dueling, we shall duel by using our swords. You against me. The Pharaoh and his chibi against Brian and Stafon. How does that sound to you, hm?"

"That is fine with me," Kairma replied, holding up her sword. "Let's do this." With that, the battle between good and evil began. Kairi and Kairma's swords clashed, after the chibi ordered Joey, Joseph, Ryou, Bakura, C. Ryou, and Thief King Bakura to try and attack Dartz and C. Dartz with their decks. Many monsters appeared from their cards as Dartz called upon the Great Leviathan to do battle against the monsters. The two swords from the counterpart and chibi clashed against, Kairi pressing hard on Kairma's sword until it was close to her throat.

"You will never win, you insolent fool," the vampire hissed, smiling wickedly. "You are incomplete, nothing but a shell of flesh and bone. You have nothing in you but your heart."

"That's how I'm going to defeat you, and break the Seal," Kairma whispered, smiling.

"What do you speak of?" Kairi responded, a shocked look on her face. The chibi began to glow, as did Stafon, Thief King Bakura, C. Ryou, and Joseph.

"What's going on?" Dartz wondered, looking around hastily.

"This is the beginning to your end, Dartz!" Kairi yelled, smiling wolfishly. She had tricked him, as did Yami and Atemu. "Now, let's take him down, guys!"

"No, this can't be happening!" C. Dartz yelled, the Great Leviathan beginning to disappear from the light from the chibis that now surrounded them.

"You see, Dartz," C. Duke whispered, tossing a pair of dice into the air, and back into his hand. "We chibis have a secret that we didn't want to reveal, until now, that is."

"We have the power to unite, and destroy all dark powers, including you!" Atemu finished, holding up the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "Now, be gone from our world!"

"No," Dartz and C. Dartz whispered as the light surrounded them. "_NO!_" When the light faded, both Dartz and his chibi were gone, lost forever in a abyss of light. The chibis cheered, as did the teens.

"See you later, alligator!" Kairi laughed, punching the air.

What shall happen now that Dartz and C. Dartz are gone from Chibi Land? Find out in chapter ten, A Lost Goodbye.

Review, please.


	10. A Lost Goodbye

I'm sad to say this, but I must. This is the last chapter to Shadows, Chibis, and Sugar! There, I said it! (sobs as group comes in to comfort) I'm so sorry to end this so quickly. Anyway, this chapter shall reveal the _softer_ side of the Dueling Death Roses. Why? Read on, and find out. Also, this final chapter is dedicated to kilnorc, my most trusted reviewer. (walks away, sobbing into Yami's shoulder)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, the chibis, and my OC. Thank you.

"Guys, there's something we have to tell you," Atemu whispered, his mini cape flowing in the peaceful breeze.

"What?" Brian inquired, kneeling down to the chibi's level.

"We have to leave this world," Atemu replied, tears silently flowing from his indigo eyes. "But, we have a small request for the Dueling Death Roses."

"Let it rip," Joey said as Atemu whispered in the group's ears. "Oh. Okay, that's a good idea."

"I just so happen to have a full orchestra set with me," Kairi replied, holding up a small cube. She pressed a button, and out came a full orchestra pit, with violins, violas, cellos and basses. Kairi instructed the chibis to take the violins, cellos and basses, which had just made them three times smaller, just perfect for the chibis. As for Kairi, Ryou, and Bakura, they took the violas. A stage had begun rising from the ground, and appeared in a few seconds. On it were only four microphones.

"This is good," Brian whispered, nodding his head. "Not bad. Now, let's get this over with so we can return to Domino." Joey, Yami, Brian, and Yugi made their way towards the stage, each one taking a microphone. Brian took the far left, Yugi took the left, Yami took the right, and Joey took the far right.

"You guys ready?" Kairi asked them, who all nodded. She counted off the beats for the orchestra, and they began.

Brian:

**_Mama, thank you for who I am._**

_**Thank your for all the things I'm not.**_

_**Forgive me for the words unsaid**_

_**For all the times I forgot.**_

Yami and Yugi:

**_Mama, remember all my life._**

_**You showed me love, you sacrificed.**_

_**Think of those young and early days,**_

_**How I've changed along the way. **_

All:

**_And I know you believed,_**

_**And I know you had dreams.**_

_**And I'm sorry it took all this time to see**_

**_That I am where I am, because of your truth._**

_**And I miss you, yeah I miss you.**_

Yami:

**_Mama, forgive the times you cried._**

_**Forgive for not making it right.**_

_**For all the storms I may have caused,**_

_**And I've been wrong, dry your eyes. **_

_**Dry your eyes.**_

All:

**_And I know you believed,_**

_**And I know you had dreams. **_

_**And I'm sorry it took all this time to see.**_

_**That I am where I am, because of your truth.**_

_**And I miss you.**_

**_I miss you!_** It was very moving as the group harmonized together, causing fallen tears in the orchestra pit.

All:

**_Mama, I hope this makes you smile._**

_**I hope you're happy with my life.**_

_**At peace with every choice I made**_

_**How I've changed along the way.**_

Joey and Yugi:

**_'Cause I know you believed_**

_**In all of my dreams.**_

_**And I owe it all to you.**_

All:

**_Mama. _**When they had finished, many wails and tears followed. The group each embraced their own chibis, not wanting them to leave them.

"I never want you to leave me, Kairma," Kairi sobbed, stroking the chibi's blonde hair. "Why do you have to leave us?"

"It is part of our world, Kairi," the young toddler replied, wiping the girl's tears away with her small hand. "When an evil is destroyed in our world, we have to depart until the right time. I'm sorry. You must go back to your world as well."

"Will we see each other again?" Yugi asked C. Yugi, who both had tears falling like rain down to the ground.

"Maybe, but I don't know," C. Yugi replied, sobbing into his counterpart's shoulder. "I don't want to leave you! I love you!"

"We all love you," Brian whispered to Stafon, standing up, his face red. "But, if it's part of your world, then you must. Hopefully, we will see each other again, someday. A bright light appeared as the group of teens got together. The entire land of chibis waved goodbye, and the group disappeared, memories of the little children deep in their minds.

"Think we'll ever see them again?" Kairi asked Brian as they looked at the Chibi Tablet that was before them.

"Maybe," he whispered, the group walking off. When the room was empty, all that was heard was high pitched giggles from a chibi that was far off in another world.

Sad, wasn't it?

Review please!


End file.
